


L'ena's Kinktober Collection 2020 Edition

by Carbuncle Kisser (Punjoke), Punjoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Bestiality, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dogs, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Hrothgar (Final Fantasy XIV), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Carbuncle%20Kisser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A collection of microstories for Kinktober 2020! Spoilers for FFXIV up through Shadowbringers. Tags will be updated as more stories are added.Chapter 6 for Genshin Impact!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Handjob

The road to becoming an apothecary was proving just as difficult as Riqi-Tio had anticipated it would be, but the Mystal kitten was determined to do her best. The Warrior of Darkness themselves had mentored her and her friends, after all, and now it felt like they were all in this together. 

She could tell that the others felt it too. While she spent most of her mornings and many afternoons doing chores, running errands, and soaking up every bit of medicinal knowledge as she could at Spagyrics, Eirwel and Arkil spent much of their time sparring with each other and training their bodies. On the few days that one of them took off, they spent it helping and cheering on the others. And in the evenings, the three of them would always get together and excitedly explain everything that they’d learned that day. The trio of heroes-to-be were practically inseparable.

“Today Chessamile let me mix the salves all by myself!” Riqi-Tio announced with pride. “And I even gathered all of the herbs by hand before I did it. And that medicine is going to help a lot of people.”

The two boys nodded enthusiastically, and Eirwel asked “So what kind of medicine is it? What do you do with a salve?”

Riqi-Tio’s stubby little tail wiggled as she spoke. “Well, they said it was a cream that helped ease swelling. So when someone gets hurt, you rub it on them, and then they get better! Or something like that… I didn’t actually get to use any of it on patients yet.”

The Mystel’s ears pricked up as she remembered something. She reached into her pouch and produced a small vial with a clear solution in it.

“Wait, I still have some of it, actually! I had a little bit of materials left over, so I made some for myself to keep,” she said, smiling. “Since I’m not allowed to actually do any healing myself yet, I thought that maybe I could… well…”

“Well?” Arkil prompted her.

Riqi-Tio huffed and clutched the vial in both hands. “So you two are always sparring and stuff, and I thought that maybe if either of you got hurt, I could practice healing you. Because you probably wouldn’t hurt each other very much, so it’d be just a little thing that even someone like me can take care of, right?”

The two boys looked at each other, and then back at their friend. It was true that they sometimes smacked each other so hard with their practice sticks that they’d leave a bruise.

“I guess that does sound like good practice,” Eirwel agreed. “So what exactly do we need to do?”

The moment her friends agreed to be her patients, Riqi-Tio’s face lit up with the biggest grin either of them had ever seen. “Just tell me where you’re hurt!” she said, sliding closer to them and uncorking the vial. “Um, preferably a place that’s swelling, because the salve is supposed to help with that. But anywhere else you hurt is okay too I guess?”

“I’ve got a bruise on my arm,” Arkil said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal what barely counted as a discolored patch.

Nodding, Riqi-Tio poured out a few drips of her homemade salve onto her palm and began to lather her hands up. Then she crawled up to the Hume. Carefully, but dutifully, she began to rub the oily mixture onto his arm, until the entire bruise was coated.

“Okay, that should do it,” she said, eying her handiwork. Then she turned to Eirwel. “What about you?”

The Elf blushed gently. “Well, Arkil sort of got a really good hit on me earlier… just cause I wasn’t paying attention, got it? Not cause I screwed up. But it’s sorta…” Looking away, Eirwel pulled up his shirt, exposing the welt he’d gotten on his tummy.

But Riqi-Tio had no time for his obvious embarrassment; she had a wound to heal. Applying a little bit more of the salve to her hands, she pulled herself over to him and began to rub it into his bare skin. “This is a big one, so let’s make sure we get a lot of salve onto it,” she said, rubbing a little bit past the welt.

When she was done, she looked up at Eirwel with a big smile, certain that she’d done her job perfectly. Much to her surprise, however, Eirwel had a pained expression on his face.

“Oh no,” the Mystel gasped. “Was that too hard? Did I make it worse? I’m so sorry!”

Eirwel shook his head. “No, it didn’t hurt at all,” he said, still refusing to meet her gaze. “Actually the medicine feels really good. But, uh, it’s just that…”

Not understanding, Riqi-Tio looked back down at the welt she’d treated, wondering if there was something she’d missed. Then she saw it: just below the welt was a large bulge pushing outward, hidden beneath the Elf boy’s pants. “You’re still hurt!” she deduced.

“N-no, it’s not that I’m… when you were rubbing me, it’s…” Eirwel stammered, unsure of how best to explain his predicament.

Riqi-Tio knew that boys and girls weren’t supposed to take their pants off in front of each other. But as she saw it, this was an emergency. What kind of a healer would she be if she was afraid to act? So she immediately began to unbutton Eirwel’s pants, determined to treat his injuries no matter where they were located.

“It’s okay, there’s plenty of salve left. I’ll… oh!”

The kitten let out a gasp of surprise as something hard popped right out of Eirwel’s pants. She recognized it as a boy’s penis immediately… only it didn’t look anything like the illustrations in those old medical books she’d seen. Those had looked small and soft. This was…

“You’ve got a lot of swelling!” Riqi-Tio said, her eyes locked on the boy’s hard cock.

Eirwel’s face was beet red as he finally looked back at his friend. “It’s, uh… yeah,” he mumbled.

Arkil sat beside them, his own face frozen in momentary surprise. After a moment, he tried to speak, his voice coming out as a squeak before he found it again. “A-are you going to rub it?”

Squirting some of the oily salve onto her hands, Riqi-Tio nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better,” she said. Then she reached out and boldly grabbed the boy’s shaft with both hands. She rubbed it up and down, covering it from tip to base with her special salve.

His body shivering slightly, Eirwel let his legs fall wide open. He let out a small moan as his friend’s tiny hands stroked his cock gently. “Riqi, that… ahhh… it’s working!” he blurted out finally. “That’s making it feel much better. U-um, can you keep going?”

The little healer-in-training nodded and stared intently at her task. Once she’d spread enough of the salve onto her friend’s cock, she continued rubbing it up and down. It throbbed between her hands, a strange warmth radiating out of it into her fingers. Riqi-Tio wondered briefly if her friend had a fever, too. Whatever this was, she knew it required extra attention.

As the blonde-haired kitten jerked him off, Eirwel found himself pushing his pelvis forward, pushing his cock in between her fists. “That’s good, it feels so much better already! Y-your salve is great… could you… rub it even harder?” the Elf asked.

Reassured that the pain was already fading, Riqi-Tio followed her patient’s instructions and began to stroke him harder, faster. “Like this?” she asked, looking up at Eirwel long enough for him to nod his head frantically at her.

“Um, Riqi…” Arkil said suddenly.

The little Mystel had been so focused on treating Eirwel that she hadn’t even noticed that her Hume friend had unbuttoned his pants to reveal that he, too, had a serious case of swelling hidden beneath them. Now he sat beside the Elf, his own stiff member pointed straight up towards her.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Riqi-Tio said, taking her hands off of Eirwel’s cock for just a moment. The Elf boy groaned in dismay as the kitten applied another liberal pour of her salve onto her hands. Then she reached out and grabbed them both at the same time. “Here, I can rub them both at the same time. Just tell me if it’s working, okay?”

Her little fists were a blur as she jerked the two young boys off with a sense of urgency. Both of them began to moan and move their hips, but when she asked them if they felt better, they nodded and told her to keep going. After about a minute, her arms were growing tired, but Riqi-Tio was more determined than ever to heal her friends; after all, they needed her.

“Almost…!” Arkil hissed under his breath.

“Yeah, I’m… ahh…!” Eirwel added in, his eyes closed and his hips thrusting.

Sensing both of their cocks shudder in her warm grasp, Riqi-Tio bit her lower lip and jerked them as hard as she could. Then the two boys each let out a sharp cry at the same time, and suddenly a strange white liquid erupted from their cocks. The gooey liquid hit Riqi-Tio right in the face, and she squealed and jumped in surprise at the sudden warmth. But her grip did not let up, and she continued stroking both cocks as more of the mystery substance pumped out of them. It splattered onto her nice new coat and dripped down onto her hands.

Then, miraculously, Riqi-Tio felt her friend’s swelling begin to subside. The Elf and the Hume gasped for breath and slumped backwards onto the ground as their dicks began to soften in her hands. She gave them each one last stroke and then pulled away.

“Did the salve really work that fast?” she wondered, looking at them both.

Then she looked down at herself. The white goo was everywhere; she felt it dripping down her face, and she was certain a string of it was lying across one of her ears. Now she was curious; the little kitten decided that she was going to have to find those illustrated books she’d looked at earlier and do more research on the topic.

But for now at least, she felt as though she had done a good job. Wiping her hands carefully in the grass, Riqi-Tio smiled at her friends and said, “If you ever get any swelling like that again, I know how to treat you now! Promise you’ll come to me right away for help?”

Still breathing hard, the two boys looked back at her, their eyes wide with excitement. “We promise!” they said in unison.


	2. Daddy Kink

The snooty pout on Gaia’s face said that she was not fully convinced about this yet. The look made her an even more tantalizing conquest. Normally, Thancred’s days of worrying about such things were behind him, but this tryst had been Ryne’s idea, and he would give her anything.

“Come on, Gaia, it will be fun,” Ryne was saying. “You’ve never even seen a boy before, have you…?”

This turned Gaia’s pout into a full scowl, and she crossed her arms across her chest. Despite the fact that they were similar in age, Gaia had a much more ample bosom than the lithe Ryne.

“I don’t see what’s so interesting about _men_ anyway,” Gaia spat. Even though she’s softened considerably since they’d first found her, she could still be a real brat at times.

Thancred did like a challenge. “Well then, Gaia, if you’re not interested in participating, you can always sit there and watch. Ryne, come over here and let’s show her just what’s so interesting!” he said.

Giving her friend one last plaintive look, Ryne rose from her seat and knelt obediently in front of Thancred. She looked up at him, already anticipating what was going to happen next. “Yes, daddy?”

He laid a hand on top of her head, gently and dominantly, and she shuddered in delight at his touch. Then he leaned back and began to unbuckle his pants. His cock popped out, already rock hard from the sight of watching the two teens argue about him. “You know what to do with this, little one.”

She did. Thancred had been training her how to please him for a long time now, and she immediately began to service him with her mouth. Despite her innocence and naivete in other areas, she’d become an expert cocksucker by now, and soon she was working her tongue up and down his shaft just like she’d been told.

“Mmmmnn… like this, daddy?” she asked, her soft eyes looking up at him as she nursed pre-cum from the tip of his cock.

Gaia shifted in her seat and tried to pretend that she wasn’t watching. But the jealousy was eating away at her silently. Thancred stroked Ryne’s hair and smiled. Locking eyes with Gaia, he said to Ryne, “Darling, why don’t you take your clothes off and let us see your pretty little body?”

Another shiver of pleasure went through Ryne as she wiped saliva from her mouth. “Yes, daddy,” she said, quickly pulling her short white dress up over her head, leaving her completely naked. Her slit was already glistening wet.

“Maybe your friend would like to join us now…?” Thancred asked her.

Ryne turned around towards Gaia, her eyes sparkling. “Gaia, please! It’s fun, I promise. We can do it together.”

It was impossible to judge whether or not it was Ryne’s naked body or Thancred’s thick member that enticed Gaia, but she let out a resigned huff and jumped out of her seat. Stomping across the room as if she resented the very idea of everything, she plopped herself down right next to Ryne and looked away, feigned annoyance all over her face.

“Fine, I’m here, now what,” said the brat.

Ryne was all smiles. “Just do like I do, Gaia, I promise it’s not very hard!” Then she turned back to Thancred’s dick and began lavishing the throbbing shaft with her dainty tongue.

Now Gaia did look, her eyes narrowed as she assessed everything her little girlfriend was doing. But she didn’t join in until Thancred reached down towards her and gently but firmly pushed her in. “Those lips of yours were made for one thing, Gaia. Why don’t you put them to use helping Ryne?”

“Yes, _daddy_ ,” Gaia sneered, but despite her rebellious attitude, she stuck out her tongue and tentatively gave Thancred’s cock a lick.

Gaia clearly did not have as much experience with this kind of thing as Ryne, or likely any at all. But their eyes met, and Ryne smiled, and before long Gaia was mimicking her actions. Their hands clasped as the two of them worked his dick over together, their tongues and lips meeting briefly before sliding off this way and that and then meeting once again in another position.

“Good girls,” Thancred praised them. He reached down and stroked both of their heads. Ryne shivered with delight; Gaia bristled. “But Gaia, why don’t you take off your clothing, too?”

If looks could kill, Thancred would have felt himself in danger right then. Instead, he only felt the devious desire to break the little brat as she scowled up at him but nevertheless worked her frilly black dress off and tossed it aside next to Ryne’s discarded garments. She was indeed more developed than Ryne, with pert breasts and dark nipples, and a little tuft of raven pubic hair cresting her slit.

Thancred smirked at her. “You’re wet, my dear,” he teased her.

Gaia blushed, and for once did not have a snappy response.

Beside her, Ryne was wiggling. “Daddy…!” she whined. “Can you put it in me now?”

In a flash, Thancred winked at Gaia, then picked Ryne up and tossed her bodily onto the bed while she squealed. Ryne kicked her legs up and closed them coyly as Thancred climbed up in front of her, his cock bouncing between his legs. Ryne giggled and looked up at him, then spread her legs wide, inviting him in.

The bed shook violently as Thancred plowed his cock deep into the young girl’s tight, wet pussy. Ryne bucked up against him, moaning and crying out “Daddy!” each time his cock hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Her hand shot out towards Gaia, searching for something to grab. Still sitting beside the bed, with a front row view to her girlfriend being fucked by her adoptive father, Gaia grabbed Ryne’s hand and held on tight.

“Please… please!” Ryne begged. “Daddy, make me cum! I’m so close! I’m almost there!”

Thancred put a heavy hand on the top of her head and slammed his cock hilt-deep inside of her. The overwhelmed teen began to writhe and spasm beneath him, her climax hitting her especially hard as she squeezed Gaia’s hand. Thancred stole a quick glance towards the second girl, taking in her naked body, noting that her free hand had crept down between her legs and that she was now rubbing herself quietly while she watched.

Then Ryne’s inner muscles clenched down around him, milking his cock until he joined her in ecstasy. Thick gouts of cum flooded into her womb while she quivered at the feeling of her daddy’s warmth.

When they’d both come down from their orgasms, Thancred pulled out of Ryne. The girl collapsed back onto the bed, a quivering mess, while Thancred sat in front of Gaia.

“Well, I think you’ve learned what to do by now. Why don’t you clean this off for us…?” Thancred said to Gaia, offering her his semi-erect cock.

“Fine,” she growled, but as she leaned forward to begin, Thancred put a finger on her head and stopped her.

“Ah ah, that’s not what we say,” he chided her.

“Yes _daddy_ ,” she said, making a face at him, before taking his cock in between her puffy lips and cleaning Ryne’s juice off of him.

She was a quick learner, and soon the feel of her tongue swishing around his shaft, and her lips squeezing down around his shaft, had him growing fully erect yet again. Before either of them really knew it, the simple cleaning had turned into a full on blowjob, as Thancred put one hand on the back of her head and guided her up and down his shaft. When he pushed her down harder, she gagged a bit and gave him an angry look until he relented. Little by little, however, she found herself able to take her deeper, until finally Thancred was practically fucking her mouth.

“Fast learner,” Thancred told her, slamming her head all the way down on his cock and holding her there. Her plump lips pressed against the bottom of his shaft, and her throat bulged around the thick shaft filling it. Seemingly determined not to give in too quickly, Gaia simply glared up at him as he held her down, until at last her eyes started to water and her face began to flush. When at last she began to show signs of struggle, Thancred let her go, and she immediately flew back, coughing and drooling.

“How did I do, _daddy_?” Gaia asked, the last word dripping poison.

But Gaia’s body betrayed her. During the deepthroat, she’d continued rubbing her pussy furiously, and now her juices were practically dripping down her inner thighs.

“Not bad, for your first try,” Thancred said. In truth it had been more than ‘not bad.’ He had in fact struggled not to give in to his instincts and blow his load down her throat right then and there. But she didn’t need to know that. “Why don’t you get up onto the bed with Ryne now, though, hmm?”

Sulking at the faint praise, Gaia did as she was told. When she went to lay down next to her girlfriend, Thancred corrected her, guiding her instead to lay on top of Ryne. Then he positioned himself behind her. Both of her holes were on full display for him, and he pondered each one in turn. The brat deserved a good assfucking, Thancred mused to himself, but that could wait until later. So he hunched over the two girls and placed the tip of his throbbing cock against Gaia’s pussy.

Without any delay, Thancred thrust himself into Gaia and began to fuck her with quick, hard strokes. Her whole body stiffened, and she let out a sharp gasp of surprise, but otherwise did not protest.

“Isn’t daddy good?” Ryne said from beneath Gaia.

Gaia’s only response was a quiet “Hmph.”

Grabbing a fist full of Gaia’s hair, Thancred pushed her head downwards towards Ryne. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to use again?” he taunted her.

Ryne and Gaia’s lips met, and the two of them began to kiss obediently. Ryne mewled and pushed her tongue into Gaia’s mouth, who responded in kind with only a small amount of hesitation. Soon the two of them were moaning and grinding against each other while Thancred continued to pound Gaia from behind, each thrust pushing her even harder against Ryne.

“Mmmm, Gaia,” Ryne whined in between kisses. “Are you almost there…?”

Locked between Thancred and Ryne, Gaia’s body shivered. “I’m… yes,” she whispered, as if not wanting to admit it.

“Ask him to cum with you!” Ryne urged her girlfriend. “It’s so much better when you do it together!”

Gaia bit her lip as Thancred’s thrusts pushed her down against Ryne’s naked body. Then, after a moment’s hesitation, she said “C-cum inside me.”

Thancred’s pace didn’t change. “What was that, Gaia? I didn’t quite hear you!”

“Cum inside me!” Gaia said, louder this time.

But still Thancred did not respond.

“Cum inside me please, daddy!” Gaia shouted, angry and horny and practically at her limit. She was just moments from her climax.

Thancred buried his cock hilt deep inside of her, the tip of his cock battering against her cervix. “Good girl,” he told her, and she gasped at the sudden sensation of warm cum flooding her insides. Then she too was cumming, her inner muscles spasming wildly as Thancred’s seed gushed into her willing womb, filling it to the brim. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had, and it seemed to go on and on forever, until her vision faded and her head spun.

When she came to, Ryne was between her legs, dutifully scooping Thancred’s cum out of her freshly-fucked pussy with her dainty little tongue. Gaia shivered at the sudden sensation of it and reached a hand down to put it on Ryne’s head.

Thancred sat nearby, watching them with some amusement. “Now then, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he said, smirking triumphantly.

Gaia sneered and stuck out her tongue at him. “Don’t be _too_ proud of yourself… daddy.” Then Ryne’s tongue flicked across her clit, and she gasped at the sudden pleasure of it. Her thighs clamped down around Ryne’s head and began to gyrate gently while the smaller girl worked.

“That one will need a good assfucking indeed,” Thancred thought to himself again. But first he’d watch the two of them play around for a bit. When they were both done, he would join them for another round. And maybe another after that.

It would be a lot of work, keeping two girls busy.


	3. Incest

It was a lazy afternoon, and L’ena sat on the couch of her friend Katherine’s solarium. Warm rays poured through the large bay window overlooking the seat, vividly illuminating the myriad of colors that decorated the room. It was a picturesque day for the two of them to visit.

The two Miqo’te gazed fondly at each other. L’ena traveled often, and far, but she always made sure that she was never long parted from her lover. Still, it always felt like it had been too long.

“I was thinking about you the whole time I was away,” L’ena said.

Katherine gave her a knowing look. “Oh? And just what were you thinking about exactly?”

“Mostly this,” L’ena replied. She leaned in and kissed Katherine on the lips. The other woman kissed back, and soon the two of them were exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. L’ena’s hands fell to her lover’s breasts, and Katherine moaned at the sensual touch.

But their budding foreplay was interrupted by the sound of a door handle being pushed down. They had almost enough time to extricate themselves from each other before the door swung open. There in the doorway stood a young boy, his face frozen in shock at what he had just walked in on. He hadn’t been quite quick enough to see their lips locked, but the telltale string of saliva that had stretched out between them as they’d pulled away had been more than enough.

“Um… mother, I…” the Miqo’te boy stammered as the two women composed themselves. His face was flushed red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know we had guests today. Uh, hi, Aunt L’ena.”

Katherine, the boy’s mother, was blushing a bit herself as she tugged at her shirt. “It’s okay, Tallak, she stopped in suddenly.”

In contrast to their obvious embarrassment, L’ena smiled smugly. “Hello Tallak, I didn’t know you would be here either. I thought you’d be at your Conjury lessons!”

“Not today,” the boy said, fidgeting awkwardly.

L’ena cocked her head to the side. “Well, isn’t that lucky! Why don’t you come on in already, and shut the door behind you! We’re not going to have any more surprise visitors, are we?”

“No,” Tallak mumbled. He looked at the carpet as he did as he was asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. L’ena reached out, gesturing for him to come closer, and he did, standing in front of the couch as if he were presenting himself for inspection.

It wasn’t too far off the mark. L’ena looked the boy up and down. “You’re certainly growing into quite the handsome young cat, aren’t you?” she purred at him.

Under different circumstances, Tallak may have looked to his mother for help. After what he’d just walked in on, however, he seemed to want to look everywhere but towards her. “I don’t know…” he answered.

“Come on now, don’t act so shy,” L’ena teased him, her tail flicking back and forth playfully. “I’ll bet mommy just can’t keep her hands off of you, can she?”

Tallak’s tail went rigid. “What?! N-no!” he protested, embarrassment changing to panic.

L’ena’s arm darted forward to grab the young boy’s wrist. “Oh, don’t be so cute! I was just going to ask you to join your mother and I. How does that sound?”

Words failed Tallak. He looked helplessly back and forth between the two women.

Finally Katherine spoke up. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, sweetheart,” she said to her son.

Her words seemed to turn slowly in his overwhelmed young mind. If his mother was telling him that he didn’t have to, then that was implicit permission for him to do so. His mind seemed to go blank, but he blurted out, “I want to!”

“There’s a good boy,” L’ena said, pulling him closer to the couch. Without any further ceremony, she began to undo the boy’s pants. “Katherine and I do share everything, after all, and I was thinking it was well past time she showed me what she was playing with back at home!”

Tallak’s pants dropped to the floor, leaving his stiff prick fully on display for the two women. L’ena clucked her tongue approvingly; the boy could not yet be called a man in truth, but he was well endowed for his age nonetheless.

Sidling up beside L’ena on the couch, Katherine reached out as well, and together the two of them began to fondle Tallak’s cock. “Baby, you don’t need to be jealous of me and L’ena,” she reassured her son, running her fingers up and down the underside of his shaft while she did. “You know I’ll always be here for you… and L’ena can be too.”

“Mommy…!” Tallak whispered, his body quivering at their touch. Pre-cum was already beading at the tip of his cock, and he whimpered when Katherine bent over and lapped it up. Then his mother’s mouth was all over him, swallowing his length all the way down to the base, her tongue dancing along his young shaft. Pushing his hips forward, Tallak grabbed one of his mother’s ears.

L’ena sat and watched her lover deepthroat her own son in front of her for several minutes, until she put a hand on Katherine’s shoulder and pulled her back. “Okay Kat, it’s my turn to taste him.”

Katherine looked up into her son’s eyes while her lips were still wrapped around his cock. Then she pulled away and let L’ena take her place.

L’ena was much more aggressive, more mischievous, compared to Katherine. She bobbed her head up and down quickly, her tongue teasing the boy’s glans with each movement. He moaned, at first not daring to put his hands on L’ena’s head, but finally doing so once the pleasure of her mouth overwhelmed him. When L’ena felt him begin to stroke her ears with his fingers, she moaned encouragement around him.

When she felt like she was pushing the boy too far, L’ena pulled her mouth off of his cock with a wet pop. “That’s enough of that I think,” she announced. “Come on, mommy, let’s get you out of those clothes so your son can shoot off where he really wants to!”

It was hardly the first time Katherine had been disrobed around her son. She shed her clothes with practiced ease, then lay back on the couch cushions with her legs spread, inviting the boy in. He collapsed on top of her, hugging his mother while buying his face between her chest and pressing his saliva-slicked member up against her sex. Katherine kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair as she reached down between them and guided him inside of her.

Tallak began to thrust his hips, fucking Katherine with youthful eagerness. Katherine clutched him tighter, her body shivering at his touch. She cooed to him, “That’s a good boy, Tallak… cum for mommy, sweetheart!”

“But save some for me,” L’ena giggled. She cuddled up close to the mother-and-son couple, her own clothing mostly gone by now. While Tallak continued to fuck his mother, L’ena reached over and began to stroke his tail. 

This made the young boy whimper, and the speed of his thrusts increased. They became more and more erratic, and as L’ena sensed that Tallak was nearing his climax, she pushed in closer and pressed her lips to Katherine’s mouth. The kiss that had been interrupted finally resumed, their tongues rubbing together as Tallak gasped and pumped his incestuous seed into his willing mother’s womb.

“Mmmmmnnn,” L’ena moaned, her hand on Tallak’s rear end, keeping the boy locked tight within Katherine. When the kiss had ended, along with his orgasm, she finally let him free, and he stumbled back from the couch. Slick juices and sticky cum dripped from his softening cock. L’ena shot him a glance and winked before she sank down between Katherine’s legs and began to lap his cum up as it oozed out of her.

“Not bad for a boy your age,” she teased him when she was done.

Sensing that Tallak’s shyness had returned, Katherine embraced L’ena and gave him a motherly smile. “You can fuck Aunt L’ena now too, if you want. It’s okay, I’ll be right here!”

Once again the Miqo’te boy’s youthfulness was evident as he looked over the two naked women. His cock, having already spent one load, quickly began to grow erect yet again. L’ena shot him another wink and spread her legs as she fondled Katherine’s breasts.

“It’ll be your first time… outside of the family, anyway,” L’ena teased him.

That seemed to be enough to win him over. As L’ena and his mother embraced each other, Tallak followed his stiff member towards them and into the arms of his mother’s beautiful friend.


	4. Exhibitionism

Time was always the first thing Mikoto lost track of when she set herself upon a new task. This one was particularly engaging; as an expert in aetherology, the uses of the Crystal Focus to extract and replay memories was an exciting science to thrust herself onto the forefront of. That her skills could be put to use bettering the cause of the Bozjan Liberation made everything all the more thrilling. The hours seemed to melt away while she checked and rechecked her notes, and the Hrothgar assistants she was assigned came and went, until suddenly she realized that the sun had long since set and she was alone in the large tent that served as her research office.

For the first time in what must have been hours, Mikoto set down her feather pen and pushed her papers into a neat pile in front of her. Outside she could hear the chirp of crickets, and in the distance, the muted conversations of the night watch. Several fires still burned, but here in her tent she was illuminated only by the single lantern she’d brought in with her.

Her eyes fell upon a smooth rod of crystal that lay on her desk. It was mostly inert, more of a sample by which she could test different methods of aetherological conduction. She reached out for it, felt the smooth hardness of its surface, and her mind began to wander. It would do her some good to work away some of the stress she’d incurred, running calculations all day.

Carefully, Mikoto peered around the tent again, confirming the obvious that she was alone. Then she grasped the crystal rod and furtively slid it down below the table. A shiver ran through her body when she felt it against her thigh.

Suddenly the Au Ra gasped. She sat up straight in her seat, her eyes wide, as a vision came upon her. She saw herself sitting there at her desk, her legs splayed wide, the crystal sticking out from between her folds, juices dripping down it and onto the carpet beneath. And there, gathered in the dim light that just barely reached the entrance to the tent, were several Hrothgar. They stared at her hungrily, the fire in their eyes not just a reflection of the lantern light. Then Mikoto, the one she saw sitting at her desk, threw back her head and moaned for them, her hand working the crystal even deeper into herself while they watched.

And then the vision was gone, leaving Mikoto trembling. This was a manifestation of the Echo, her power to see the future; and not just one possible future, but a definite and certain future event. But what she had seen…

The Au Ra girl, who considered herself rather shy and awkward, bit her lip. She gripped the phallic crystal tightly in her fist. Surely she would never do such a thing! After all, she was still a virgin, and the act of performing in such a matter for several Hrothgar seemed terrifying…

… and exhilarating. In fact, her plain white smallclothes were already soaked with the evidence of her arousal. She could feel her body aching to be touched, to be filled… the idea that others would watch her do that was one that she had never considered in her wildest dreams, but now that it was in her mind, she could not banish it.

Still shaking slightly, Mikoto pulled her panties off and threw them off into some dark corner. Then, the vision of her Hrothgar admirers still playing back in her head, she eased the crystal down between her legs and into her tight, wet opening. The Hrothgar men were so bestial and strong, and she was so small and inexperienced…! If they were to catch her here like this, there was no telling what they would do to her. Her legs quivered, and her slit clenched down around the crystal-turned-dildo.

She would do anything they wanted of her, she knew. Their fur on her scales, their fangs and their claws at her neck, on her tender breasts… She would surrender entirely to them, let them have her way with her until the sun rose, either one at a time or all together if they preferred. Soon she was fucking herself wildly with the crystal toy, plunging it deep into her pussy, imagining what it would be like to be penetrated by one of the warm, throbbing members of a Hrothgar.

Through the stupor of her fantasies, Mikoto suddenly heard the faint sound of footsteps on sand. Even so she continued to play with herself. They would find her here like this, the nerdy little aetherologist slamming her pussy like a cheap Ul’dah slut. She didn’t even care anymore, and as the crystal hit the back of her pussy, she let out a small moan that was sure to draw the attention of passersby, if they had not already seen her.

Mikoto continued pleasuring herself for several more minutes, whining and moaning when the reality of the situation became too much for her to handle. Her body yearned to be seen and to be used. Her tail curled. She was so close, just a little bit more, and…

Then she heard a rough panting. It came from the entrance of the tent behind her. Mikoto did not need to turn around to know what she would see there, but she did so anyway, whirling in her seat with her legs still splayed wide open. The flames of her lantern barely illuminated the three Hrothgar standing there together, watching her. It was her assistants from earlier in the day, no doubt coming back to check on her. And here they found her, her lewdness on full display, the crystal dildo pushed deep into her slit.

She knew they wanted to fuck her right here in the tent. And in this moment, lost to her own fantasies, the shy and awkward Au Ra girl knew that she would let them. This thought pushed her over the edge, and as the three males leered at her, she threw back her head, kicked her legs up into the air, and began to orgasm on her crystal toy.

While Mikoto shivered and squealed with delight, the Hrothgar stepped into the tent and closed the flap behind them. They already had their dicks out, and Mikoto stared wantonly at them. Even before her first climax ended, she knew that she would not have to imagine what they would feel like inside of her for much longer.

“Y-you’ll be gentle with me, won’t you?” she mewled, pulling the crystal out of her dripping pussy, both hoping and knowing that they would not be.


	5. Gangbang

Mikoto felt drunk. Some small part of her brain knew that she was not inebriated; she’d had no wine or other alcohol. What she was feeling was instead a combination of adrenaline and endorphins flooding her body almost non-stop. It would have been a curious scientific note to reflect on, had circumstances allowed her to do so.

But note-taking and careful observation were the furthest things from Mikoto’s mind as she felt the firm bodies of two naked Hrothgar pressing up against her from both sides.

She was completely naked now, her clothes having been stripped away by her aggressive lovers. The feel of their claws stroking against her soft, bare flesh and her rough scales was exquisite, and she’d thrown back her head and lifted her tail in surrender to them. One of the Hrothgar grabbed her and lifted her up onto her desk, scattering carefully stacked notes onto the floor as he pushed her legs apart and buried his muzzle between them. The rough, sandpapery texture of his tongue had made her shriek and quiver with desire.

“Don’t hog her all to yourself,” one of the Hrothgar said, his voice gruff. “C’mon, I want a piece of her too.”

The impatient male reached out to caress her face, and Mikoto leaned into his touch. It was gentle at first, until he gripped her chin suddenly, and pulled her down onto her side. The other Hrothgar between her legs simply adjusted to the fact that she was now lying on the desk, his tongue licking relentlessly at her dripping wet folds. 

When Mikoto felt the stiff tip of one of their red cock’s brush against her lip, she opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. The Hrothgar it belonged to grunted his satisfaction and grabbed one of her horns as he pushed himself inside. The suddenness of the movement caused Mikoto to gag, but the firm hand holding onto her prevented her from moving away. Rough little barbs tickled the inside of her mouth, the Hrothgar’s peculiar anatomy giving her one instant of scientific curiosity before such thoughts were once again lost.

While the aggressive Hrothgar male began to fuck her mouth hole, the one between her legs had apparently had his fill of her juices. He stood, bending her leg almost perpendicular to the desk until Mikoto let out a little whine of complaint. Then, her cunt fully exposed before him, he grabbed his member and guided it home. The feeling of barbs in her mouth had been one thing, but the feeling of them dragging along the inside of her pussy made her feel as if she might faint.

The frail Au Ra girl squirmed helplessly between the Hrothgar. Her throat bulged and she choked on the cock that was being roughly slammed down the back of her mouth and squeezed her slit down around the thick cock that was thrusting so far into her that her belly distended. The horny men were showing her no mercy, and as Mikoto struggled to breathe, her toes curled and her eyes turned back in her head. Her vision exploded with stars, and before she could process anything further she was climaxing.

The Hrothgar using her mouth was only a moment before. “Here’s the first one,” he groaned, sinking his length as far down Mikoto’s throat as he could get it. The imprint of his shaft was evident in her bulging throat as he began to pump his seed directly into her stomach.

“M-my first load too,” the second Hrothgar said, savagely pounding the smaller female’s tender pussy. The base of his cock began to expand, and he forced the growing knot inside, tying them together while his cum painted the inside of her womb.

Mikoto was too far gone into her ecstasy even to struggle against the two men, despite her lack of oxygen. She shuddered and came harder, only remembering to gasp for breath when the first Hrothgar finally pulled his spent cock out of her throat.

But the roughness of her first two partners only barely prepared her for the third. As soon as the knot had been pulled from her pussy, she felt herself picked up yet again and slammed face first against her desk, her ass and her tail up in the air behind her. She turned to look behind her, but jumped in shock when a heavy hand pinned her down by her neck.

The third Hrothgar’s claws squeezed down so hard that she could barely breathe. “My turn, now. Make sure you keep that pretty little lizard tail raised high for me, or else,” he snarled.

Before she could comply, he grabbed her tail and pulled it up. Then she felt the wet tip of his cock press against her tight, and heretofore virginal, asshole. A bolt of true panic shot through her body, but the Hrothgar pushed his claws against her neck as a warning.

The desk banged and shook violently beneath Mikoto, sending what remained of her instruments and her papers falling to the ground. There were no thoughts left in her head now, just the pure, unadulterated sensation of being choked and fucked in the ass from behind. The Hrothgar’s barbs dragged inside of her with each cruel thrust.

“Tight bitch,” the male grunted. His claws still pricked at her neck, reiterating that she belonged entirely to him, at least for now. “I think I could go all night fucking this fine ass!”

Mikoto mouthed the word “Please” silently, although even she wasn’t sure whether she was asking for him to stop, or to continue. Her vision blurred, and she felt as though she might pass out in the middle of her first assfucking. Then someone tall stepped in front of her, and she struggled to make our who or what it was.

“Don’t squeeze her neck too hard,” said the Hrothgar who’d fucked her first. “I want her conscious so I can fuck that pretty mouth of hers, too.”

The grip on her neck relaxed, giving her scant moments to gasp for breath before a cock was shoved into her mouth; she tasted herself on it. If she hadn’t been so focused on shifting to allow it to slide down her throat, she might have screamed out loud when the Hrothgar taking her from behind slammed his growing knot into her abused ass. It expanded quickly, tying them together, as the male ran his claws threateningly across the scales on her back and shot her ass full of thick cum.

The one who’d already fucked her mouth was standing to the side, adjusting his pants and admiring what his brethren were doing to the overwhelmed Au Ra. “Keep her warmed up for me when I get back, I still want a go with one of her other holes,” he said. “I’m gonna go to the barracks and wake up a few of the guys. May as well have her service the rest of the camp if she’s so keen to show off, right?”

The three Hrothgar all chuckled together as Mikoto squirmed and moaned beneath them, cumming over and over again on their knotted cocks and struggling to maintain her consciousness through every moment of it.


	6. Bestiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not every story is going to be FFXIV-related this time it turns out. I wanted to add in something from Genshin Impact because, uhhhhh, hey look over there!

Slumped in a lonely alleyway in Mondstadt, her back pressed against the cold stone wall of a downtown shop, Amber squeezed her Vision in her fists and fought to hold back tears. The crystal glowed bright red, and for a moment she had the notion to throw it as hard as she could against the ground to see if it would crack. She held that urge in check, too, but the thought would not go away.

What good was it to her anyway, she wondered. If she asked anyone, being one of the lucky few with a Vision was a blessing from the Gods. Only a chosen few possessed them, and they were granted fantastical powers that put them far above normal people. By all accounts, Amber was truly exceptional; she wielded the powers of Pyro, she was a full-fledged Knight of Favonius, and she was a wind gliding champion as well.

So why was it that everyone hated her?

She could from the way everyone looked at her: barely concealed pity in the best cases, outright annoyance and disgust in the worst. Or perhaps it was the jokes people told behind her back that hurt the most; she’d grown accustomed to the snickering that always hushed when she walked into the room.

Even the traveler had brushed her off. Amber had dared to think that they might become best friends, or even more, what with everything they’d been through together. But when Amber had told the traveler that she was ready and willing to continue their adventures together, the traveler had given them that same, sheepish look before suggesting that they part ways.

“Just for now,” the enigmatic traveler had said, refusing to meet her gaze. “It’s just that… well, there are already a few others I said I’d be journeying with, and you really should stay in Mondstadt to train, you know…?”

Those words had stung. What the traveler had really meant was that Amber was too weak to be of any use. Her new friend thought she’d only get in the way, just like the rest of the Knights of Favonius did.

“Favonius Outrider Amber,” she said, sulking. “What a joke. They just don’t want me hanging around Mondstadt. They’d rather I be out there, where they don’t have to deal with me…”

Suddenly there was movement in the corner of Amber’s eyes, and she moved to wipe away the single tear that had stolen its way out of the corner of her eye before one of her colleagues caught her here. But when she looked to see who it was, she relaxed. It was just a dog.

She recognized it as that mutt who was always hanging around near the fountain plaza in the day. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, the dog stared at her with a big, dumb grin of his furry face. As far as Amber knew, the dog didn’t belong to anyone. Maybe he was just like her, unwanted.

“Oh, hey boy,” Amber said to him, pulling her knees up towards her chest. “I hope I didn’t take your napping spot or anything. I was just… uh, well… I was just feeling sorry for myself.” It wasn’t like the dog could understand what she said anyway.

Then she jumped in surprise as the dog lunged towards her. “Wait, don’t…!” she cried out, closing her eyes in anticipation of a bite, but instead she only felt something warm and wet lap at her cheek. When she looked again, the dog’s tail was wagging happily as he attacked the girl with kisses. 

Amber began to laugh in spite of herself. “Okay boy, slow down, wait,” she said, pushing at the dog, who would not be denied his cuddles. So instead she resorted to petting him as he attacked her face with his tongue. “If this is your attempt to cheer me up… well, I guess it’s working.”

For the first time Amber felt as if another living being were happy to be in her presence. And, for the first time in a while, Amber began to feel happy too. She pulled the dog in close and smiled as he continued to lick her and rub up against her.

“Thank you, buddy. I really needed that,” she told him. The dog let out a small woof of acknowledgement. 

Amber laid herself back against the stone wall and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers through the dog’s thick fur and sighed. Her sullen mood seemed to have vaporized completely, just like that.

She jumped again, startled, when the dog moved down from licking her face and instead stuck his nose between her legs.

“Not there, buddy,” Amber said, trying to squeeze her legs together and push the dog away.

But he was still not dissuaded. He sniffed at her crotched and licked his tongue against her tight shorts, twisting and pushing back against Amber as she attempted and failed to dislodge him.

“Please, you really shouldn’t,” Amber whined.

She could feel the heat of his tongue even through the sturdy fabric of her clothes, and before she knew it, Amber found herself lightheaded and breathing heavily from the sensation. She had never so much as been on a real date before, and certainly no one else had ever touched her down there. Amber had always told herself she’d save it for someone special… someone who had never come.

“Y-you don’t have to do this just to cheer me up,” Amber said, her heart pounding in her chest. “But I guess if you really want to, then…”

Still not quite believing what she was doing, Amber stopped resisting the dog and instead reached down to undo the lacing on her shorts. The dog moved to the side and allowed her to pull up her legs and pull the tight shorts down her thigh highs, leaving her damp pussy bare. The moment Amber’s hands were out of the way, the dog moved in again, his muzzle zeroing in on her bare slit.

“Oh, Gods!” Amber gasped as she felt the warmth of the dogs tongue flick against her sex.

She knew she should stay quiet, but the carnal sensations running through her were too much to withstand. So she covered her mouth with both hands and moaned into her gloves. The dog found her clit and, responding to both the taste of her juices and the physical responses Amber was giving him, went after it mercilessly. Dog drool mixed with Amber’s feminine honey pooled on the stone walkway beneath them as they went at it.

When the dog’s tongue finally pushed its way inside of her folds, an uncontrolled tremor shook Amber’s body. “That’s it, that spot right th-there,” she whined, putting one hand on top of the dog’s head to keep him in place and encourage him to continue. “Good boy! You’re such a… g-good boy!”

All reluctance to do what she was doing was gone now. Amber bucked her hips against the dog’s muzzle, and he growled and lavished her slit with his long, canine tongue. Her fingers curled in his hair, and then she jerked violently. Sweet juices spurted out of her, straight into the dog’s mouth, as she came. Untold amounts of loneliness and sexual frustration exploded all at once, magnifying the moment of unadulterated bliss, until her vision turned white.

When Amber finally came back to reality, the dog was licking her face again, his expression concerned. She gave him a hazy smile and reached up to pet him again. “I’m fine, boy. I’m more than fine. That was… so good! I haven’t felt a rush like that since I won my first gliding Championship. Actually, this might have been even better than that!”

The dog licked her and wagged his tail, and when his tongue flicked over her lips, she opened her mouth for him. It pushed its way inside, and Amber moaned as she wantonly and unashamedly kissed the dog. While she sucked intimately on his big tongue, she reached down blindly beneath his hind legs and was rewarded with the feel of something stiff and very warm. Grabbing it, Amber began to jerk the dog’s cock.

When the kiss broke, Amber wiped dog drool from her face and gave him a cheery smile. “It’s my turn to make you feel good, okay boy? You wanna put this in me, right?”

The dog barked, which Amber took as an affirmative. She gave his dick a few more jerks and then rolled herself onto all fours in front of him. Then she looked back over her shoulder and winked at the dog. “Okay boy, if we’re going to be partners from now on, it’s only fair that you get to be my first. What do you say?”

His tail wagged faster than ever, and he gave one more bark before jumping up on top of the girl. His paws rested heavily on her shoulders, and he thrust his hind legs forward, the tip of his red cock slipping around between Amber’s legs until he finally found the mark and plunged himself into her. Then he was off, humping her like she was a bitch in heat, his cock hilting itself inside of her over and over again.

“This is… amazing!” Amber moaned. She reached up to brace herself against the stone wall in front of her as the dog pounded away at her tender pussy. She’d never imagine that sex could feel so good, and she’d certainly never expected her first lover to be a dog. 

The red bunny-eared cloth tied onto her head bounced back and forth each time the animal’s cock impacted against the back of her pussy. Before she knew it, her eyes were rolling back in her head and she was cumming again. Her pussy spasmed rhythmically, her body begging the dog to blow his load inside of her.

Meanwhile the dog seemed to be in a heaven of his own. His tail shot straight up as he buried himself deep inside of Amber. The base of his cock began to expand, and he whined along with Amber’s moan when the knot tied the two of them together. Then he granted her wish, thick blasts of gooey dog cum blasting into her well-sealed pussy and filling it to the brim.

Amber could feel him filling her womb with his canine seed, and reached down with her free hand to rub her clit desperately as they both came. “Give me everything, boy,” she pleaded, her third climax ripping through her body. She wanted to rip off her clothes and feel his fur on her bare skin as he bred her.

They stayed that way for some time, Amber quivering and cumming, the dog knotted inside of her, pumping the entire contents of his balls into her. At last, their passions began to ebb. As the dog’s knot began to shrink, he stretched over Amber and began to lick affectionately at her face again.

“I guess you liked that, huh boy?” she asked, reaching up to scratch his head with the same hand she’d just had between her legs; neither of them seemed to mind the mess. “Guess I’m not terrible at everything after all, am I? And I finally found someone who wants me!”

The dog let out a low woof and licked her mouth. His tail wagged in agreement.

When the dog’s knot finally popped out of her, a river of cum followed it. Amber let it drip out before she retrieved her shorts and pulled them back on. The dog sat beside her and panted happily until she finally turned her attention back to him for pets.

Amber began to reconsider her situation. Suddenly being Favonius’s only Outrider seemed more like a perk. Less time spent cooped up in the Knight’s headquarters, and more time spent out in the wilderness, alone… just her and her new canine partner.

“I’m Amber, by the way,” she told the dog, her fingers running through his fur. “We’ll have to come up with a good name for you… and get you a good collar. But first, I ummmm… well I have some patrols to run outside of Mondstadt. To somewhere very private. Where we can be alone. Sound good, boy?”

The dog barked, and went to follow his new mate as she led him out of the alleyway, towards the town’s gate.


	7. Bondage

The sails of the ship billowed out, the wind pushing them along at a steady pace. The morale of the crew was higher than ever, and the smell of piracy was in the air today. Dishonest men grunted and heaved at the ropes, keeping their course steady while they kept a steady eye out for easy prey.

One of the mates, a burly Roegadyn with several nasty scars on his bare chest, grinned and grabbed a nearby bucket of seawater. Then he walked his way up the ladder towards the stern of the ship and tossed the contents of the bucket onto the unconscious girl they had tied to the taffrail. He laughed cruelly as she came to, struggling helplessly against her bonds. One wild eye looked up at him sideways through the tangled mess of the Hyur girl’s long brown hair.

“Wakey wakey, lass. Ye’ve slept long enough, I says. Now it’s time fer ye to get back to payin’ for yer fine voyage on this here ship,” the Roegadyn sneered at her.

The girl tested the ropes lashing her wrists to the rail and found them still secure; it would take more than her meager strength to best a true sailor’s knot. She’d tried to free herself so many times now that her wrists and her ankles were chafed red. It was impossible for her to keep track of the time in her current condition, but she was certain she’d spent less than half a bell untied ever since the ship had sent sail, and only then when she’d been supervised by at least three leering pirates.

After he felt sure she’d convinced herself that the ropes had not loosened while she slept, the Roegadyn placed the bucket down on the deck and slapped her ass hard enough to leave a red mark. The girl screamed into her gag. That too had barely come off; the crew did love to hear her wailing and carrying on, but eventually it had become too much, and they’d tied a wad of cloth around her mouth to keep her mute while they slept.

“Havin’ a lovely time on this little cruise, are ye missy?” the pirate taunted her. “I hope ye’ve no regrets now, cause ye’ve bought yerself a one way ticket I’m afraid. You’ll hafta keep us all satisfied, see, or we’ll be forced to toss ye overboard for the Lord of the Whorl to do with as he pleases.”

They’d caught the little street urchin pilfering supplies from below decks the last time they’d been moored in Limsa Lominsa. There was very little the crew of pirates loved more than stealing, but being stolen from was another matter altogether. Had it been a man, they’d have slit his throat on the spot. Unfortunately for the poor girl, her fate had turned out to be worse.

She’d been kept tied up in the brig until the ship had sailed, far away from anyone who would have cared to rescue her. That’s when they’d hauled her kicking and screaming up above and bent her over the railing. She’d begged and pleaded with them, but her cries only seemed to egg the pirates on as they’d taken turns raping her violently. And then when they were done, she’d been pushed back towards the stern and tied up there, for any man to use whenever he saw fit.

“No mummy and daddy to come save ye now, eh?” the Roegadyn continued to taunt her. His pants dropped, his thick rod pointing out threateningly towards her. “Course, I figure yer parents are probably long gone anyway, aye? Well don’t worry, we’re yer new family, now.”

Tears welled up in the girl’s eyes, and she groaned into her gag, as the much larger male stepped up behind her and ripped the rags of her skirt aside. Her clothing had been old and threadbare even before she’d decided to sneak her way onto their ship, and after so many suns with the pirates, what was left of it had been practically torn to shreds. The girl’s holes remained almost perpetually on display for any nearby crew members to gawk at.

The sobbing didn’t dissuade the pirate from taking a turn with her. If anything, he seemed enticed by it. As he slipped his cock into her well-used pussy, he continued to degrade her, reminding her that she was stuck out as sea, alone, completely at their mercy. Each heavy thrust slammed her against the taffrail, the ropes biting into her arms and legs while she stared down at the churning wake of the ship.

“I don’t think ye properly appreciate the opportunity ye’ve been given, lass,” the Roegadyn said. His cock impacted hard against her cervix wall. “Look lively there now, and show me how thankful ye are we haven’t tossed ye over yet!”

He grabbed a fistfull of her dirty hair and yanked her head up hard. She screamed in pain, the sound muffled by the gag, as her neck strained back. Holding her like that, the pirate fucked her sadistically, taking pleasure in her distress and her vain struggles. When even that wasn’t enough for him, he drew his cutlass and held it to her throat.

“I said, be grateful!” he yelled. The blade cut into her skin, drawing blood.

But the poor girl was past the point of showing anything other than sheer panic. Eyes wide, she tried and failed to thrash her way free again, causing the blade to sink even deeper into her neck.

The pirate licked his lips. “Aye, now that’s more like it, girlie. Now yer tight as a virgin again, ‘n all it took was a blade to yer vitals! Shoulda tried this one earlier.”

Finally satisfied, the Roegadyn grunted and slammed himself hilt deep inside of the traumatized girl. While she trembled and cried out in fear, he had the best orgasm of his life, his thick cum flooding her battered and abused womb and mixing with the last dozen loads that had ended up there. He kept his weapon to her neck the entire time, to remind her that he could take her life at any moment.

A group of deckhands had gathered nearby, watching the show and waiting for their turn with the new ship wench. When the Roegadyn finally pulled away, leaving a sloppy mess dripping out of her hole, he sheathed his cutlass and turned to them.

“Now we found out how to get some fight outta her, aye lads?” he announced. They hooted and hollered and thumbed their own weapons.

Someone rushed forward towards the girl, only to catch a fist to the back of his head. A brawl broke out right there on the deck as the men fought tooth and nail for the right to rape their latest prize, until some sneaky devil pulled himself up out of the commotion. Cock already in hand, he shoved it into the girl unceremoniously.

“Alright wench, let’s see how badly ya wanna live,” he whispered to her, placing the edge of his knife against the bleeding wound that had already been left on her soft neck. The girl screamed again and pulled madly, helplessly, at the ropes.


	8. Role Reversal

“You wouldn’t mind house sitting for me I’m sure, would you? Your mother and I are only going to be out for a few hours. Carbuncle probably won’t even leave his bed, and my daughter is no trouble at all, I promise. Thank you so much, sweetheart!”

Tallak had hardly been given a choice in the matter. Before he’d even had a chance to answer one way or another, L’ena and his mother had made their way out the door, arm in arm. The kiss his mother had laid on his cheek burned on his skin, and the wink she’d given him just before they’d disappeared played over again in his mind.

If he showed them he could be responsible, surely his mother would reward him. He was already fantasizing about how.

Still, this is the first time he’d actually been over to his mother’s friend’s place. He hardly knew where anything was, and even with the Miqo’te woman gone, he felt much too shy to explore. So he sat down on the divan in the front room and prepared himself to pass the time there. If he didn’t disturb anything, what could go wrong?

He made it almost fifteen minute before the pounding of feet on wooden stairs filled the room. Turning in his seat, he saw a small little Miqo’te girl bounding down the stairs and into the front room. She was a tiny little wisp of a thing, with golden hair that matched L’ena’s, and a face cute as a button. There was no doubt that this was the daughter his mother’s friend had mentioned.

The kitten came to a sudden halt when she saw Tallak. Her eyes went wide at the unexpected guest, and she sucked in her breath. She didn’t look afraid though; in fact she looked as though she were about to explode with excitement.

“Hi, my name is Emmy! Did mommy go out? Are you the babysitter?” she burst out.

The child was half his height at best, and looked as though she were probably less than half his age at well. Still, there was something about her forwardness that intimidated him. “I’m, uh, yeah. I’m supposed to watch the house. L’ena asked me to. Oh, and my name is Tallak,” he said, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment at his own rudeness.

Emmy bounced up and down on her feet, causing her little skirt to sway to and fro. “Hi Tallak! I was just upstairs playing with daddy, but he’s tired. Can we play now?”

Something made the boy feel uneasy. L’ena hadn’t mentioned anything about another person being home, and as far as he knew she wasn’t married. “Your father is upstairs right now?” he asked nervously.

Oblivious to Tallak’s distress, Emmy approached the divan and began to climb up onto the seat. “Yeah, daddy is sleeping now. He really tired himself out playing with me today!”

Tallak slid over to the side to give the smaller girl plenty of room, but she crawled right up next to him, until she was uncomfortably close. “Uh, L’ena didn’t say anything about him,” he said as Emmy cuddled up against him.

“Really? Well don’t worry, Carbuncle won’t bother us,” she said.

This made the boy gawk down at her. “Your father is a C-Carbuncle?” he stammered.

Emmy nodded. “That’s what mommy says!”

Tallak barely had more than a moment to process what the kitten had said before she was casually unbuckling his pants. He reached out to push her away, but stopped himself, afraid to get too physical with a girl so much smaller than him. “Emmy, stop, what are you…!”

But she ignored his pleas completely. Reaching down into his pants, her dainty little hand wrapped around his soft cock and pulled it out. “It’s not hard yet,” she said, her disappointment evident. “Daddy loves to get on top of me and put his thing in me until it squirts. Can we do that while you’re watching the house?”

His heart was pounding. Tallak tried to crawl back into the seat, but the little kitten simply followed him on all fours, her hand still wrapped around his dick. “No, we can’t. I’ll get in a lot of trouble,” he told her.

But his body was already responding to the girl’s touch. She jerked his cock expertly, and it began to spring to life in her grip, until it was standing up straight and stiff.

“Why would anyone get in trouble for that!” Emmy said. “All the boys at school do it with me, and the teacher too! And sometimes mommy’s friends come over and they play with me too. Mommy always tells them to pay extra when they do, but she’s never mad! I’ll just tell mommy you don’t have to pay.”

Her assurances did nothing to lessen his fear; if anything, they heightened it, until he was sure he might panic.

“Oh wait, I know,” Emmy added. She let go of his cock and began to unbutton her clothes. “The boys always like to get me naked.”

The kitten stripped her shirt off, and the skirt after it, until she was completely naked on the divan beside him. Then she crawled up onto his lap, her bare cunny pressing against his cock as she wiggled her butt and nestled into the seat.

“You look funny,” she told Tallak, giggling.

Tallak simply lay there, still as could be, the look of shock frozen on his face. Finally, he managed to mutter, “Uh, I’m sorry…! I don’t know what to…!”

“Oh!” Emmy exclaimed. “That’s okay, I’ll show you!”

The tiny little girl lifted herself up off of his lap, moved forward, and then sat down again. The tip of Tallak’s cock pressed upward, sinking into her soft, tight young slit without much difficulty. Despite her tiny size, Emmy sat down all the way, taking his cock all the way to the hilt.

“It’s good, right? All of mommy’s friends say it is,” the child asked. She was already bouncing up and down.

Bereft of any other options, Tallak simply lay beneath the Miqo’te kitten and allowed her to ride him. It was the first time he’d ever been with anyone younger than himself, and yet somehow Emmy was the one who was completely in control of the situation. And yet, despite everything, his body was enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy sliding up and down his length. He’d never put it in anything, or anyone, so tight before.

“Are you gonna shoot it in me?” the precocious child asked him. “You can touch me if you want. It feels good when the boys play with my ears.”

His hand trembled as Tallak reached up and pet the girl’s head. Her ears flicked between his fingers, and a shiver went through her body; Tallak could even feel the response around his cock. He was getting close.

Emmy kept talking. “Daddy already squirted his stuff inside of me, but it’s okay, you can do it too. All the boys at school usually do it one after another and it’s okay! But it gets a bit messy. Oh, but don’t worry, mommy won’t get mad as long as it all gets inside of me!”

Tallak grit his teeth and began to push his hips upward in time with the girl’s bouncing. His carnal urges were beginning to take control now, and despite the situation, he now badly wanted to do just what the kitten was describing. His cock throbbed inside of her; he was at the point of no return.

The girl sensed it too. She began to grind herself harder against him. “Hurry up!” she asked him.

His cock stabbed upwards, hitting the back of the underdeveloped girl’s pussy. Then he was cumming, his own young balls pumping their fertile seed deep into the kitten’s womb. Her bare flesh felt hot against his, the slick lubrication of her juices dripping down between them. But they didn’t spill a single drop onto the divan.

Emmy kept bouncing on top of the older boy until she felt him go slack beneath her. Then she came to a stop. With his cock still lodged deep within her, she gave him the biggest, sweetest smile yet. “Did I do a good job?” she asked.

Tallak sighed. He felt deflated and confused. But it had been good. Much better than it should have been. “Yeah, that was fun, Emmy,” he told her.

“Good,” Emmy said, laying her naked body down on top of his. “Tell me when you’re ready to play again, okay? Maybe daddy will be awake by then, and he can join in too!”

Tallak chewed his bottom lip and worried about just how long it would be until his mother and L’ena returned… and in what state they would find him in when they did.


	9. Corruption

She had been a kind, sweet Au Ra girl when she’d come to Eorzea, as well as painfully shy, modest, and terribly naïve. Sazanami hadn’t even spoken the language when she’d come to Ul’dah, trusting that the city and its people would be kind to her, in turn. Then she’d met someone who also spoke Hingashi, and that was when things began to take a different turn for her.

The language barrier and lack of worldly wisdom made her easy prey, and soon her sly Miqo’te friend was pimping her out without Sazanami even knowing it. The men had lined up, and Sazanami had smiled and done what she was told, and her friend pocketed their gil on the way out. Sazanami hardly understood what was going on, but she did begin to enjoy the attention.

Eventually her new lifestyle had consequences, and the confused girl found her belly growing larger and rounder each day. She’d consulted with her friend and learned that the seed from one of the hundreds of men who’d slept with her had taken root; she was now with child. This had distressed her quite a bit, and her friend urged her to take the special herbs that would end the pregnancy prematurely. But then Sazanami had calmed, and decided to keep the child. It was the right thing to do, after all.

And luckily, her growing belly did not scare away her clients; if anything, it increased her earnings. By now her friend had taught her how to make her own money with her body, and Sazanami willingly sold herself to them. She saved her gil diligently, determined to earn a good life for her child. Men were willing to pay well to lay with a woman with child, and especially to blow their loads on her burgeoning belly.

But slowly the money, and the way that the men fawned over her, began to chip away at her pure intentions. Her wealthier clients invited her to gaudy parties where she was often the center of attention from all of the male guests. Once when she was offered a glass of wine, she took it, not understanding what they were giving her until she’d drunk it (her grasp of Eorzean was still rudimentary at best,) and her head began to spin from the alcohol.

She knew she shouldn’t, but the buzz enhanced the sex in ways she’d never imagined, and when she was offered another glass she took it willingly. By the time she’d gotten home that night, she was completely drunk, and had discovered her newfound love for the stuff.

Things only escalated from there. One night, at a party in a particularly seedy part of the Goblet, her host had brought in a particularly nasty looking hound. Her head spinning from drink and the crowd cheering and jeering, Sazanami had dropped her robe and bent down before the dog. The well-trained beast had fucked and knotted her, his canine cum gushing into her pregnant belly. This too was a new experience for her, and it earned her a reputation that spread quickly.

The last few months of Sazanami’s pregnancy were a blur for her. She went to parties, drank, and fucked anyone on two or four legs. Once she ended up in the stables, giving a chocobo show to a crowd of men. One of her many repeat customers gave her a dog of her own, and helped her train the boy to mount her and fuck her whenever she pleased. Sazanami had long since amassed enough wealth to live comfortably in Ul’dah for many years, but her lifestyle did not show any signs of stopping; she was addicted to the thrills now.

One more surprise waited for her when she finally gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She gave them the names Tomoari and Kinko. That night she cradled them in her arms and fell in love with them. Their features were decidedly still Raen; whatever race her father had been was indeterminable. 

Now that Sazanami needed to care for her children, she considered slowing down and returning to her old ways. But it wasn’t long before she began to yearn for the depraved attention. She would breastfeed the two of them while masturbating, or even letting the dog lick her to orgasm. And when the men came knocking on her door once more, she welcomed them and their coin inside.

The children grew up watching their mother fuck nearly every night. On those days when business was slow, Sazanami would call the dog up into her bed and he would pound her while Tomo and Kinko looked on with curiosity. It wasn’t long before Sazanami beckoned Kinko over and taught her how to please a man with her mouth, using the dog’s cock as a training tool.

The children were still too young to start attending school when they lost their virginities to each other. Sazanami bade them all strip down completely naked and gave them both a cup of strong wine. Then, when they were both nice and tipsy, she had reached down between their legs and guided the two twins together.

From that night on the family played together regularly. The children would crawl into bed with their mother, and they would kiss and fuck each other while Sazanami lay beside them, one hand between her legs, the other fooling around between the twins’ legs as Tomo’s cock pounded his sister’s hole. 

Eventually the dog joined in as well, and Sazanami moaned while he fucked and knotted her in front of her offspring. The dog delighted little Kinko, and after much pleading, and several cups of wine, Sazanami let the canine loose on her little daughter. The much larger dog pounded her savagely, his red cock making her tummy bulge with each thrust. In the meantime, Sazanami attended to Tomo, letting the boy explore her mature body, and eventually stick his undersized manhood into her well-fucked pussy.

All traces of the innocent girl Sazanami had once been were gone. But in their place was a happy little family.


End file.
